


Fifteen Percent

by Kaerith



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gyms, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: Nicky is visibly rattled and ashamed."Reminds me of one of my exes," Joe says. "Except your man has a louder mouth and slower fists. Paolo wouldn't waste time with insults or yelling."Nicky finally raises his gaze to Joe's face. "Really?"Joe shrugs. "Guys with muscles as their top goal are 85% assholes with inferiority complexes. Testosterone, steroids, fragile masculinity... it's a thing." He makes a face and Nicky relaxes and does a pretty convincing smile.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Keane/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 53
Kudos: 432





	Fifteen Percent

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Keane/Nicky, Joe/Nicky -- Joe teaches Nicky how to fight/defend himself](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html?thread=585638#cmt585638).

Joe's gym looks like a hole-in-the-wall storefront in a run-down strip mall because it is. There's a dry cleaning business at one end that Joe thinks is a mob front, a dive shop, a piercing place and hookah lounge, and a Big Lots! at the corner trying to instill a bit of respectability to the place. 

Inside his gym, though, Joe tries his best to keep it looking nice. It's clean, not too cramped, and nobody who comes to this type of place is coming to work off ten pounds of baby weight by jogging on a treadmill in Lululemon pants. 

There's a new guy coming in the door- timid, uncertain, and definitely not a regular. He looks around and notices that there are only four people here, all clustered around the boxing ring, and he approaches cautiously. Joe lets him hover there, a few yards away from the ropes, and keeps his focus on Quynh and Mallory. Neither of them need much coaching, but Quynh has a nasty temper and Mal can't back down from any fucking challenge, so he needs to be in the ring and paying attention. Mal gets Quynh into a clinch and is trying to get her down, but Quynh bats at her head and Joe has to step in for an illegal move. 

"What are you, eight years old? No pulling hair! Gimme five," Joe says once the women have backed off from the center and Andy is handing her girlfriend a water bottle. He leaves the ring and lets his eyes adjust to the dimmer light so he can size the newcomer up. 

"Hey, I'm Joe. Can I help you?" 

Nervous Guy is older than he thought, about Joe's age probably, and looks both uncomfortable and hopeful. "Hi! Um, my friend told me I should speak to the owner?" 

"That's me." 

"You're, uh, O'Sullivan?" The guy looks very dubious because Joe looks about as far from Irish as one can get. 

Joe laughed. "Nah, but I get that all the time. Bought the place from Sully, but I never bothered changing the name. Who's your friend?" 

The man doesn't laugh, but smiles a little bit. "Nile Freeman." 

"Oh, sure, any friend of Nile is welcome. What do you need?" Joe offers his hand and the guy shakes it. 

"I'm Nicky. She, uh, recommended that I check this place out for self defense lessons." 

Joe's a bit blindsided. What was Nile thinking? "Well, I tend to focus on boxing, strength training, and dabble in MMA because of Andy. I'm not quite sure where Nile got self defense outta that. I mean, I don't usually work with raw beginners, and I'm pretty sure you aren't doing any alley fights." 

The poor guy blushes and it's adorable and a little sad. "Oh, one of us must have got our wires crossed. Sorry about that. Thanks for your time." 

"Alright," Joe says, confused, as he watches Nicky back away. "Nice to meet you." 

Andy is at his shoulder the moment the front door jingles closed. "What the hell was that?" 

"I'm gonna find out," Joe says, and goes to the counter to pull his phone out and dial Nile. "Self defense lessons?" He says when she answers. 

"Oh shit," she said. "I can't believe I forgot to call you! My friend Nicky needs some basic strength training and to learn how to at least throw a punch. He's going through a rough time and needs some support right now, and I figured you were good with working with us girls so you wouldn't be all hyper-masc homophobic asshole with him." 

"You could've given me a heads up," Joe says as he rounds the counter to head to the door to see if Nicky's still in the parking lot. He is, sitting in a BMW parked next to Quynh's red Jetta. Joe hangs up on Nile and pockets the phone as Nicky opens his car door and gives him a curious look. 

In the sunlight he's handsome, with clear eyes and nice lips and cheekbones Joe would hate to see take a punch. "Listen, you have some time? Nile told me why she recommended me and I'm willing to see what I would be working with." 

Nicky nods. "Um, sure. I brought a change of clothes?" 

"Bring it in," Joe says, with a smile and a tilt of his head towards the building and he heads back inside. 

~~~~ 

After four months of twice a week sessions, Nicky finally has some definition in his chest and arms. But more importantly, he's lost his constant nervous attitude. He's loosened up and while he is still quiet he makes deadpan one-liners and has taken Mal to buy a dress that she actually wore outside of her home and has some weird bet going with Booker about Andy's uncanny supertaster abilities and boutique small-batch locally-sourced confectionaries. 

Joe keeps his hands and eyes to himself because while Nicky's pretty and clever it's obvious he's too spooked to be hit on by the guy who shouts at him to "hit that fucking bag like it insulted your grandmother!" While Joe and everyone else is fond of Nicky it's clear that the mouse isn't likely to turn into a lion, and Joe just hopes that what he is trying to teach the man sticks enough that Nicky might use it in whatever situation Nile deemed it was necessary to recommend self defense lessons. 

Joe finally learns the situation when a jacked asshole bursts through his door at six PM on a Thursday. "There you are! I heard you were going to some gym, and it figures you'd be in the shittiest rathole of a place I've ever set foot in!" 

Nicky's eyes are wet and scared and ashamed as he glances at Joe before he forces himself to take a step toward the intruder saying, "Let's just take this outside, Keane." 

Joe steps forward and gently pushes Nicky back with a hand to his chest. "Who the fuck are you and why are you insulting my establishment?" 

Keane sneers. "I ain't got any business with your establishment, man, just some with Nick." 

Joe takes a look back to see Nicky's face red with humiliation. "Nobody brings their domestic shit into my gym. If this is your boyfriend, Nicky, then you are welcome to take him outside. Otherwise, I'll toss him out on his ass." 

"I dumped him before I came here for the first time, Joe. I swear," Nicky says. He's quiet and Joe thinks he can see the guy trembling and he remembers Nile and "rough time" and things click in his mind. 

He turns back toward Keane. "No one wants you here. Get out of my place and don't come back." 

Keane snorts like a bull. "No fucking argument. But I'll see you soon Nick," he says, and it's a flat-out threat and Joe scowls and follows the man to the door so he can lock it after he leaves. It's getting dark outside and Joe wouldn't put it past Keane not to peek through the window and spy on them, so he puts a hand on Nicky's shoulder and guides him to his 5'x6' closet of an "office" and sets him down on the loveseat and pulls a bottle of water from the minifridge, cracks it open, and hands it to Nicky. "Well, I think I met the reason you were looking for a gym." 

Nicky is still visibly rattled and ashamed. He takes a sip and then nods. 

"Reminds me of one of my exes. Except your man has a louder mouth and slower fists. Paolo wouldn't waste time with insults or yelling." 

Nicky finally raises his gaze to Joe's face. "Really?" 

Joe shrugs. "Guys with muscles as their top goal are 85% assholes with inferiority complexes. Testosterone, steroids, fragile masculinity... it's a thing." He makes a face and Nicky relaxes and does a pretty convincing smile. 

"Listen," Joe says as he stands up. "I'm gonna call a couple of guys to make sure he's gone. Is your home safe, or do you need a place to stay?" 

"Home is safe. I moved, after.... There's security." 

"I can drive you home. Or call Andy or Nile." 

"Thanks," Nicky says. 

~~~~ 

Keane doesn't quite go away after that. Nicky calls one afternoon to say that the man was waiting in the gym's parking lot so he wasn't going to make his usual appointment, and after that Joe made sure that he, Andy and Quynh, Nile, Mal, Tommy, or Lorraine were out there to meet Nicky. He made sure that no one made a big deal about it. Joe was afraid that Keane wouldn't have the sense to clock the women as dangerous, but he stayed away. 

Nicky's anxiety had returned, and he was winding tighter and tighter like a clock spring. Joe knew how guys like Keane worked, too, and knew this stalemate wouldn't last very long. Nile pulled Nicky aside to convince him to file a restraining order, and he only conceded when they all contributed photos of Keane lurking in his Dodge truck and watching Nicky. 

The day he and Nile went to the court to file the paperwork they came directly to the gym afterward. Joe let Andy take over and sat with Nicky on the couch in the back room. Joe had stocked some of the sparkling juices Nicky liked in the fridge and Tommy had brought in a afghan that he refused to admit he had crocheted, and Nicky pressed up against Joe and they pretended he wasn't crying for twenty minutes. 

When he had calmed down Joe said, "Look, it's possible that shit's gonna hit harder before the problem goes away, and we both know that I'm not gonna be able to get you into any kind of shape to fight off that caveman. I've got another idea. Let's go for a drive and I'll introduce you to a friend of mine." 

Rico was a gruff but friendly older guy who had a ranch in the foothills outside the city. Joe had called and given him a heads up, so he had a selection of guns ready and laid out in his barn. 

"Hola amigo. Yusuf said you've got a pest problem," Rico said as he shook Nicky's hand. 

"Yusuf?" Nicky asked, glancing at Joe. 

"He's not allowed to call me Joe because he never says it right on purpose," Joe said. 

Rico shrugged but couldn't hide the humor in his eyes. "I grew up in Spain." 

"And you never left Medici, right?" 

"Ah, I never met a Joe who hit me in the cojones for my accent until I ran into you, pendejo. Three times." Rico and Joe shove each other in a fond, bro-ey way and then look at Nicky and seem to wait for a response. 

"At least neither of you hold a grudge," Nicky said. 

Rico makes a dismissive noise. "I never hold onto resentment. That's how I stay so young. Follow me." 

There were weapons cases laying open on the stained cement floor of the barn. "Jesus, Rodriguez," Joe said, kicking a few shut, "Nicky isn't planning on overthrowing a third world government." 

"Never know what to expect," Rico said laconically racking a shotgun and leading Nicky outside into a fenced enclosure with hay bales set up. He gave it to Nicky with a grin. "Keep it pointed that way and shoot. Just like in the movies." 

~~~~ 

Joe was driving them back to the gym after they stopped at a gun shop and picked out a handgun and Nicky had done the paperwork. "Too bad we couldn't get you an assault rifle. You were a natural with that." 

Nicky huffed, gloriously comfortable and pleased and happy. "You can't miss anything with that many bullets coming out that fast. I don't think everything Rico had was even legal!" 

"You can handle a crazy ex-boyfriend with a pistol but you need heavier firepower to destabilize juntas," Joe said, and Nicky wasn't sure if he was making a joke despite his light tone. 

Keane was camped out in his Ram as they pulled in to the parking lot. "Persistent dickhead," Joe said. "Stay here, then get to your car when I draw him away. Leave the keys in the glove box; I've got an extra set inside." He turned the car off and then left. Nicky hit the locks and watched anxiously as Joe approached Keane. His body language was friendly, but he wasn't going to win over Keane. 

Nicky wondered what the hell Joe was doing as Keane left his truck and waited for Joe to unlock the gym's door before following him in. He waited for three minutes but couldn't get himself to leave without seeing what was going on inside the building. 

The bell on the door meant that the silent entrance Nicky was going for immediately failed and Keane and Joe, both in the ring and stretching, turned to look at him. 

"We're not fighting over you," Joe said clearly, with easy humor. "Just to be clear. He insulted me and my gym, so I decided to challenge him to a battle over the honor of my establishment. Nothing to do with you, so you can go home with a clear conscience." 

Nicky had seen Joe demonstrate moves before, but hadn't ever seen him fight. He fumbled his phone from the pocket of his skinny jeans and got the video ready. "I'm sure Andy will want to see this." 

Keane pulled off his shirt and bounced on his bare toes as he shook out his arms and loosened his neck. He was a brick house in dark gray cargo pants, and Nicky knew for a fact that the man had fists like cement blocks. 

Joe was wiry, in black jeans and an Under Armour shirt. Nicky had never seen him anything less than fully covered up, and he had wondered if Joe had some sort of modesty issue or scars or just a hesitation to be compared to the exceptionally fit bodies of the men and women that hung around his gym. 

"Let's go. Fists only," Joe said, lifting his arms. 

"Sure you don't want a mouth guard?" Keane taunted and, fuck, he looked so menacing next to Joe. Nicky held his phone up sideways and hit the record button, even though he was afraid that the video would be unwatchable with the way his hands felt like they were shaking. 

Keane was aggressive, though it surprised neither Nicky nor Joe. Joe evaded his attacks until Keane started getting angry and dropped an ethnic slur that made Nicky almost drop his phone. 

"Wrong continent, you ignorant fucktard," Joe said, still appearing calm though his voice was tight. Of course, that just made Keane say something else equally horrible. 

"Time out," Joe said, waiting until Keane dropped his fists and backed away to a corner before he dropped out of his own stance. "You want to go all-out? I gotta get outta these pants." 

"Sure, that's why you're stripping down," Keane said with a greasy leer. "You want me to take off mine, too?" 

"Doesn't matter," Joe said, unbuttoning his fly. "You're getting fucked either way." He kicked off his jeans and then pulled off his shirt as well, leaving him in black boxer briefs that left very little left of his body to imagination. He was fucking ripped and stacked more than Nicky could have ever guessed, and Nicky's mouth went dry and he felt desire flush through his belly into his chest. 

Keane was also shook but hid it pretty well with a sneer. "You still haven't actually shown any moves yet." 

"Don't worry," Joe said with a dark grin. "You may not see my moves but you'll definitely feel the impact." 

Keane let out a snarl and stepped forward with his fists up and Joe was practically a blur as he took him down in seconds. Nicky didn't even know what Joe actually did besides use his fists on Keane's arms and head and then something to his legs and then Keane was on the mat groaning and spitting blood with Joe kneeling on the back of his neck. 

"You're not gonna come near me or my place again, asshole," Joe said, cranking Keane's arms behind him until the man released a yell of agreement. He held him in pain for another few moments and then cautiously stood up and stepped back. 

Keane had to use his hands to get to his feet like a toddler and stood, fuming, at less than his full height. "And I suppose I'm supposed to leave the little slut alone, too?" 

"Nicky's got a gun. And learned how to shoot. He can sort out his own problems." But Joe danced forward and jabbed him in the face anyway. "But there's a black eye for insulting my friend. Maybe when you're looking in the mirror tomorrow and crying about your little boy balls and 'roid gut you'll remember that muscles don't mean shit when stepping up against a real fighter. Now get out of my gym." 

Nicky was so turned on that he didn't even spare Keane a glance as the guy left with all the sad swagger he could muster. He turned off his phone and knew he'd be watching that video again later. Several times, hopefully. He approached the ring and Joe gave him a look that was shuttered and bent to step into his jeans. 

"Don't look at me like that, Nicky." Joe sounded tired and it made Nicky uncertain and more than a little hurt. 

"Like what?" 

"I like you, but we're not going to waltz off to fuck in the showers." 

"...Oh." Nicky wished that his disappointment wasn't so evident in his voice. "I just.... Yeah, I get it. I'll leave." 

He was almost at the door when he heard Joe's feet behind him. "Hey," Joe said, grabbing him by his shoulder and urging Nicky around. 

Nicky knew he was blushing and didn't want to meet his eyes, but when Joe's other hand brushed his face he couldn't prevent himself from looking. "Don't take it like that. It's just, now is not the time to hook up or whatever. You've gotta get over that dickhead. Then, I promise, if you're still interested, we can do things the right way." 

Nicky blinked, stunned at that information. He licked his lips. "I am so over Keane, Joe. You've been driving me crazy since we first met. When you said you had a male ex, I thought that I might have a chance-" 

"Hey, shh," Joe said, his lips crooking in a smile. "That's nice to hear. You have more than a chance. I just need to be certain that you're not coming to me because I'm a convenient guy who can beat up your stalker. I'm a goddamn romantic, Nicky, despite all of this," he waved at the dim gym with its weight racks and punching bags and the ring with a streak of Keane's bloody spit. "I have a past, too, and I learned to be super careful about getting into relationships for the right reasons." 

"And you want me to have the right reasons," Nicky said, just to be sure he was on the same page and wasn't hanging on a false hope. 

"Both of us." 

Nicky couldn't be sure he wasn't eye-fucking Joe with heart-eyes like a teenage girl, so he ducked his chin and looked away. "Well. You're not one of those 85% assholes." 

"What?" Joe asked with a laugh. 

"85% of guys with muscles are assholes with fragile masculinity. Remember? I'm saying you are definitely one of that 15%" 

Joe's smile showed off his straight, white teeth. "Oh yeah. Well, I try," he said humbly with a shrug. 

"You succeed," Nicky said. He held out his fist and Joe looked at it confused before he hesitantly held his palm out under it. Nicky dropped Joe's keys and used the distraction to give him a kiss on his cheek before he slipped away. "I'll be back for my usual lesson," he said, a hand on the bar of the door. 

Joe looked kind of gobsmacked but recovered. Grinned at Nicky and winked. "Sure. See ya tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> And the moral is: you wanna man who won't just replace a dick of an ex or treat you like a prize. Sorry, fighting and fucking doesn't make for a solid relationship foundation in the real world, kids. Just think of the satisfaction of Nicky regaining his self-esteem and getting his groove back and _then_ getting it on with Joe. No porn here. :(


End file.
